welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle Alton
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Kyle Alton is a Half-Blood wizard of Irish descent. He is the son of Kelsey O'Reilly and Daragh Alton. Life Before Hogwarts His first sign of magic happen when he was a small child. It was light based magic. Sometimes he made lights become so bright they would burst, and sometimes he was able to break them by breaking the filament before the light was ever even able to come on. He father, and his mother at the time had no idea it was Kyle, they assumed there was something wrong with the electricity. Due to Daragh's muggle lifestyle they lived in a muggle neighborhood when they realized that Kyle was a wizard like his father they decided to move to a wizarding neighborhood. Kelsey was worried, and excited, Daragh was rather upset, he lived just fine in a muggle world. Kelsey was more eager for the adventure than anything else. She never truly thought about the fact that because she was still a muggle they had to live on the edge of the wizarding world, a world where she could still contribute to their household, in the home or outside of it. She struck up a nice balance, but she ended up being as upset about the move as Daragh had been. Kyle, and his mother were forced to attend family gathering's on both Kelsey's maternal and paternal side. Her father Ciaran, and the O'Reilly clan, as well as her mother Colleen, and the Kelly family. Colleen is the daughter of the O'Reilly families local Priest Father Kelly. Colleen, and Ciaran were the perfect match, at least in they eyes of their parents. Kelsey's husband was big supporter of this, and he always encouraged Kelsey to be a bigger part of her family. He reciprocated by taking her and Kyle to his family gatherings in the wizard community, they were embraced by the Alton's in a way that they were not by Kelsey's family. She, and Kyle have always felt more comfortable when with them. It was something Daragh felt strongly about, coming from a broken family himself being surround by some many people from one clan was something he always dreamed of. When he and Kelsey began their family he planned to have, many, many more children. Unfortunately that was impossible, Kelsey and Daragh were only able to have Kyle. She taught her son many things, some which he might one day pass on to his own children and grandchildren. And some that he just might forget with the passing of time. She created so many memories with him, memories that he will cherish in the darkest of times, and when he feels the most alone because he no longer has her to comfort him. When she died he was absolutely heartbroken. He did not understand, or perhaps he did not want to believe, that she was never coming back. When he learned of magic the first thing he thought to do with it was, of course, to bring his mother back. No one bothered to tell him what he dreamt of doing was forbidden. let alone that is was something he might never be able to do. He still carries with him the hope that he can one day bring his mother back from the dead, not as a zombie, or some other such terrifying un-living creature. He firmly believes he can learn to bring her back exactly as she was the best friend that he lost, the mother he still needs. His mother lived a long life, she did many wonderful things, aside from making him she accomplished a few goals some would not before they passed. No one told Kyle of this, he of course, thought his mother's only legacy was him. A wizard. Kelsey may not have been a witch, she may not have been as experienced in the ways of the wizarding community as Daragh was. Nevertheless She was the parent to share the majority of her knowledge with her, she was the most important person in his life during 'the first five', the formative years of his life. She was the one teach Kyle more fundamental skills, such as; walking, and talking. She also taught him how to spell his name. He will never forget the little secret she told him about their names. He is still wholly devoted to her memory, and on occasion that "bad" or impulsive streak she had appears in him. In some ways it is as if she still lives inside of him. He father sees it, his grandparents saw it as well. In addition to the magic he inherited from his father it is the reason they turned him away. Wizarding School He was sorted into Slytherin, despite completely expecting to find himself with a tower view among a horde of other book lovers he pretends not to be surprised he is one of many half-bloods tossed in to the dungeon. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality He ended up with a mildly frightening, but still completely useful mix of personalities from both of his parents. He has his father's ambition, likely to continue something regardless of how fruitless his attempts may seem to others. He also harbors his mother's strength of will, he is unbearable when told he cannot do something, because he is going to do it whether or not he gets caught. He pays a great deal of attention to everything that happens around him, there are times where he will not say a single word even when prompted to do so. He has a complex, and utterly confusing sense of duality, he is both cautious, and reckless. Sometimes, he can will be fully aware of the consequences of his actions, and still make the "incorrect" choice. He has to learn from the experience to understand whether the action was worth the consequence. His idea of negative and positive association is a bit askew. He could have been warned a million times or not at all, it would not have made him waver from the decision he chose to make. He would do it time, and time again. Unless something has physically prevented him for doing it again, the one thing to count on is that he most likely will make that same "incorrect" choice. He is quite moody, and while he does have a tendency to "fake it" or pretend that he feels nothing. He is quite heavily buried in his emotions. He still suffers greatly from his mother's loss, he will do so for the rest of his natural life. He is also haunted by a feeling of inadequacy. Even at young age he sighed listlessly while describing feels rendering an ambitious desire to be whole. Has suffered deeply, and although his pain can be seen clear as day in his eyes he hides it well with blank stares, furrowed brows, deep scowls, a little smirks, and even the occasional smiles. Although he is creative and insightful he has a bad habit of using his brilliance in the wrong way. His more impulsive nature is his true gift from his mother. She was the only person to ever stoke such flames. When he was distracted she did not drag his back to reality, she flew away with him to the next shiny object he was headed towards. Despite no longer knowing what it feels like to be familiar with someone taking an interest in what he thinks, or how he feels when he thinks or feels it. He can still sometimes hear his mother's voice guiding him in the way he thinks she would have. It often leads to trouble. Appearance Max Burkholder/Spencer Boldman/Thomas McDonell Kyle has been told before that he is funny looking, he has also heard that he is creepy. He once made a little girl cry when he tried to smile at her. Truth be told he looks a lot like his mother, more so than his father. His father has much fairer features, not many of which save for skin tone did Kyle inherit. He has a small, and slightly pointed nose, and he also has rather deep set eyes. Like his mother Kelsey, Kyle has dark brown hair, it is think, and somewhat curly. He has big, brown eyes as well. Another trait that came from his mother. Kyle has a light splash of freckles as well those came from his father. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Spellbook Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Characters Category:Male Category:July Birthday Category:Half-Blood Category:Irish Category:Born in Ireland Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Left Handed Category:Name begins with "K" Category:Wizard Category:Students Category:Slytherin Students Category:Slytherin Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Blackthorn Wand Category:Small Patronus Category:Bird Patronus